1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel antibiotics of streptovaricinone C derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Streptovaricins are known antibiotics produced by culturing the strain of Streptomyces 101, species 2494. The chemical formula of streptovaricins has been confirmed to be: ##STR2##
The present inventors have discovered that streptovaricin C having the formula (I) can be hydrolyzed in an alkaline medium under oxidizing conditions to produde a streptovaricinone having the formula: ##STR3##
Consequently, it would be most desirable to have additional antibiotics having this new basic structure.